An Airbenders Mark
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: The day of black sun has arrived... as the walls of the palace fell Aang pulls Katara aside and gives her something... something special... man i suck at summaries...rating might go up in future chaps. R&R please? raiting went up cause of ending...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why yes I do own avatar the last air bender… Fine you caught me…. No I don't own it… sadly…

* * *

_ 'This is it,' _Katara thought as she followed Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh in to the small house they were staying in. _'This is probably the last time we'll ever see our little fire nation home.'_ The house only had 4 rooms in it, 2 bedrooms, a living room, and a bathroom that were all connected to one big room that held the kitchen.

Sokka, Iroh, and Toph all went strait to bed, Katara looked at the clock on the wall _'10:30P.M. Maybe we should all get to bed…' _she looked over at Aang as he fed Momo. that's when she realized _'This might be the only chance to tell Aang how I feel about him…' _

"Katara?"

Katara snapped out of her thoughts when Aang spoke to her. "Huh? Oh, what?" Katara asked as she focused her cerulean eyes oh him.

Aang looked at her confused then said "I asked you if you wanted to watch the sun set… with me," Katara saw his cheeks redden but pretended not to notice _'That only happens when he's nervous… Why would he be nervous unless…' _"Like old times." she heard him whisper, so softly that she had to strain her ears to hear him.

Katara smiled as a blush started to creep across her face, "Okay Aang! Sounds great." _'Please let him do what I think he's going to do… if not I'll have to tell him… even if he doesn't feel the same way."_

As the sun dipped down beneath the tree tops, Katara realized how cold it was getting and shivered, but not only from the cold. Aang had his arm draped around her shoulders and her head lay on his chest.

The two lay up against a tree on a hill looking out over a huge lake on the outskirts of the small Fire Nation town. The suns reflection dancing on the ripples the wind made on the other wise smooth lake as it set.

"It's so beautiful." Katara whispered softly eyes glued to the seen in front of her.

"Ya, you are," Aang breathed softly gazing down at her, not realizing what he said till it was to late. "I… uh…mean it is." he corrected himself hastily. Looking away, blushing madly.

Katara had heard him though, and had turned her gaze from the water to his stormy grey eyes. Finally Katara decided it was time to tell him how she truly felt. Slowly she moved her hand on top of his, and said softly, "Aang I need to tell you something." Aang turned his gaze to her.

"Okay Katara, what is it?"

"Aang… I… I…" She let out a long sigh and said "I think I've fallen in…L…L…Love." Aang looked at her confused then tightening his grip on her he asked,

"W-with who?" _'Please let him feel the same way… Please.'_

Katara, who had felt him tighten his grip, shifted closer to the young air bender, there faces now only inches apart, she could feel his breath on her face, as she whispered softly "You."

* * *

A/N: I'll have more to add later

Kataang….. Tokka latter on


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Katara, who had felt him tighten his grip, shifted closer to the young air bender, there faces now only inches apart, she could feel his breath on her face, as she whispered softly "You."

* * *

Katara felt the blush redden more. As she stared at the young air bender beside her, waiting for a reply. _Please feel the same, Please feel the same._ She thought desperately. What she didn't notice though was that Aang's blush had deepened and his eye's had grown wider. Soon he realized she was waiting for him to reply.

"Y-y-you l -l-love me?" he stammered softly, _YES!! _he yelled in his head, his heart leaping in joy, but al soon as Katara spoke the joy quickly to pain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Katara whispered sadly tears starting to run down her cheeks as she got up to leave. _I shouldn't have said a word! Now he'll probably HATE me!_ "You probably don't like me the way I love you, but I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I didn't tell you, and something bad happened tomorrow and one of us doesn't come--."

Katara was cut short as Aang found the only way to make her see that he really did love her, he pressed his lips against hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever got. Katara who hadn't been paying attention felt her body stiffen. _OH MY GOSH! Is this really happening?!? _Katara yelled in her head.

She knew it'd must have been real for all she could feel was her heart beating against her chest, his lips on hers. But all she cared about was Aang. The only feeling she really cared about was his lips and the fact the his arms were loosely wrapped around her waist.

But like all good things the kiss had to come to an end. As Aang pulled away Katara finished her earlier sentence "home."

"But I do love you, Katara, more then you'll ever know." Aang whispered as he wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I always will."

"Y-you do?" Katara asked softly laying her hand back on top of his. Aang nodded, looking down at her.

"Yes, I do Katara, so much." He breathed as he brushed a stray hair from her face with his thumb.

* * *

A/N: had to make this one shorter I have to take my rabbits to the fair. I'll update latter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender… but I'm saving up to bye it… just like $50,000 left!!

* * *

"Katara! You need to get out of here! NOW!" Aang yelled at the young water bender. She didn't move.

"N-no, I won't l-leave y-you!" Katara stammered between sobs. As she grabbed his hand. "Please d-don't…"

"I'll be f-fine, get your self out NOW!" Aang yelled above the sound of the breaking palace walls, pulling his hand out of hers and trying to put on a brave face so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. For he knew he would never see the girl in front of him again. Never see the first real friend, but most of all never see the girl he loved… ever again.

The day of black sun had come, as they tried to evacuate the building of allies, Aang tried his hardest to get Katara to leave but she wouldn't leave without Aang. Even after he told her to leave.

"Aang! I'm not leaving! N-not without y-you! What I-if I n-never see y-you again?!" Katara asked searching his face desperately. Aang looked around, _why do I have to do this?!?_ grabbing her hand he pulled her into an empty room. As he shut and locked the door Katara looked at him and asked confused,

"Aang?" _What are we doing here? We should be getting out of this stupid palace! _"W-what are you d-doing?" She asked between sobs. Aang turned to face her. Katara noticed he was avoiding her gaze.

Slowly he said "There's a way I _can_ be with you…" Aang stopped took a beep breath and continued "no matter what… it's called the Airmark."

Katara stared at him confused, as he stepped closer to her. "When an air bender is born they receive a mark, each mark is different." Aang said softly as he walked behind her, causing her to shiver from the closeness between them.

Katara who was now completely confused raised an eyebrow as Aang rolled up her shirt so it looked like a belly shirt, revealing her tanned stomach. "Aang? What are you doing?" Katara asked as he laid his fingertips on her tan stomach.

His palms facing her skin, his middle fingertips touching, both over her belly button. Still standing behind her, Aang slowly pulled his hands around her exposed waist, even more confused as she looked down.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw that where Aang's fingers had been just moments ago were blue lines that traced around her waist, _Wow those are the same color as Aang's arrows…_ Katara thought, _Wait… _As she looked at the lines she realized that they _were_ arrows, each one had a small arrow at the end, in fact they were arrows. _Arrows? _she asked in her head, then she noticed the small blue heart around her belly button.

While she was thinking Aang had traced something in the middle of her back then he stepped away from her. "A-Aang? W-what?" Katara stuttered.

"That is my Airmark." Aang said calmly. "My spirit, well part of my spirit is now in you." He finished quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper "part of your spirit is in me?!" Aang sighed and looked at the door. _Why does this have to be so hard?! _

"See the blue? Well… look at _my _arrow now." She did and gasped they looked normal except they were lighter. "Th-there lighter." she choked out quietly.

"yes, because my spirit is now split." _For now… _Aang said as he slowly moving toward the door.

Katara realized he was leaving and gasped "NO! AANG! DON'T GO! The blue marks that are on me that's part of _you're _spirit?!?!" Katara yelled but Aang was already long gone. _WHAT?!?!_ she yelled in her head.

* * *

A/N: okay so here's the update! I probably won't be able to update again till Tuesday… I hate sharing a computer! I con only get on, on Tuesdays and Saturdays! Well review on your way out! Come on please?! It only takes a second. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: can I stop this now everyone knows I don't own avatar… I wish but sadly… no anyways on with the story…. YAY!!! Over 600 hits!!!! And 16 reviews!!

* * *

Katara stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what Aang had just said, when Sokka ran in and yelled "Katara! We have to get out! NOW!" he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

"S-Sokka? Where's A-Aang?" she asked, letting him pull her out the opened door way. After they were out he let go and turned around to run back outside yelling over his shoulder as he ran,

"I don't know, we need to get out though!" with that he disappeared into the smoke. Katara following closely behind, as soon as they got out side they heard a loud explosion. Scared, Katara looked around, seeing if she could find Aang, he was nowhere to be found.

As she was looking for him, Toph, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, and Mai had come over to her Ty Lee following closely behind. Katara was so scared she barely noticed the fact that her brother and best friend were holding hands. Instead she just looked at Sokka and asked, voice trebling "S-Sokka? Where-where's A-Aang?"

Sokka looked at the ground sadly, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry" he whispered softly "He told us to get you out and keep you safe…" his voice trailed off, still looking at the ground. Katara felt her heart break as everyone bowed there heads sadly.

"You-you a-all kn-knew?" Katara asked sadly sinking to the ground where she stood and looked at everyone in turn. "Why didn't y-you t-tell me?"

"Were sorry, Katara, Aang told us his plan, but told us not to tell you. For fear that you'd try and stop him." Toph said while trying to keep Katara calm but failing. All they could do was stand beside her, sadly, as she cried.

Katara looked up sadly, tears still falling from her eyes, then said, softly "Guys, I'm going to show you something, but you have to PROMISE, on your life NOT to tell _anyone_." everyone looked at her and nodded, confused , about what she was going to say. "ok."

Katara rolled up then bottom of her shirt, just enough to let them see the light blue airmark. Sokka's eyes widened in shock as Iroh smiled and said softly "Ahh, the young avatar has finally made his mark."

"You, you know about… this?!?" Sokka yelled shocked. Pointing angrily at Katara's exposed stomach. Toph laid a small hand on his arm, and said softly

"Its ok Sokka just calm down. Please?" Sokka looked at her, his face softened.

He smiled then realized everyone was looking at them, Katara still sobbing on the ground in front of them. Looking just as confused as the other three.

Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee were all staring at the two with raised eyebrows but Iroh just smiled and nodded. Then said "I'll tell you all once we get somewhere… calmer. Over tea perhaps?" Katara started to nod but stopped, tears springing back into her eyes as she asked "Wh-What about-about A-Aang?"

Iroh shook his head and said "No time, I'm sorry." with that he helped her to her feet and guided her away. The others who, had still been paying attention to a now red faced Sokka and pink faced Toph, turned and followed silently behind. As they reached the gate, Katara fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"KATARA!!" Sokka yelled, forgetting about his earlier embarrassment, as his sister fell, "Katara! Katara! What's wrong?!?" he asked terrified by the way that Katara had screamed, as she fell.

Katara looked up at them, then whispered softly, more to her self then them, "It's true…" then looking at them said, "We have to go back."

* * *

A/N hope everyone's happy now… I updated. J I don't have much left for it… dang writers block… but I have quite a lot left… and no I'm not telling what happened to Aang. :P you'll just have to read and find out… review on your way out! And I'll put nore up faster… thank you!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I think I have enough reviews to post this now… I think 28s enough for now… now on to the disclaimer… no I don't own avatar the last airbender…. But I will eventually… :D maybe… -.- now on to the story!!

* * *

Ignoring there protests she ran back toward the burned palace, hoping, with all her heart that what she had felt wasn't what she thought. Praying that it wasn't true.

Flash back Katara's POV

I let Iroh guide me toward the palace gate, letting my thoughts wander, _He couldn't be dead! Just couldn't! what's with this airmark thing any way?! _I bit my lip in frustration, that's when I felt it, a burning in my stomach. Which slowly turned to pain, just a searing pain.

Shocked, I let out a scream, as I fell to the ground. I couldn't help it, it just hurt so bad! I knew where the pain came from, not from inside my stomach like a stomach ace, no, this came from on_ top _of my stomach… the pain came from the blue arrows around my waist, it was his spirit.

"Katara!" I heard Sokka yell, but it sounded distant, "Katara, Katara what's wrong?!" I looked up as Sokka kneeled down beside me. I blinked, forgetting where I was for a second, then said the first thing that popped into my head,

"It's true," I whispered softly, hoping that I was wrong, my voice grew louder as I continued, "We have to go back." _I have to know if this means Aang's dead._

Present normal POV

As Katara came up to the burning palace she realized no one could have survived that explosion. Yet, she knew he was still alive, she didn't know how she knew, she just did. Climbing through the palace door wreckage, Katara kept telling herself _It's alright, he'll be fine._ Running through the burned palace checking door after door, room after room. Katara finally came to a door that looked the most burnt and broken. _That must be where it happened. _She told herself.

That's when she saw the small, pale hand sticking out of the pile of broken bricks and charred wood. "AANG!!" Katara screamed as the tears sprang back into her eyes. "Aang! Oh God! Noooo!!" she screamed again running toward him. As she pulled the charred wood and bricks off of his small frame she sobbed, "Please, Aang, don't be dead! P-Please! I-I can't live with out y-you! I l-love you!"

Pulling Aang out of the pile she laid his head in her lap. Tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks as she laid her hand on his pale cheek, "P-please d-d-don't die!" she sobbed biting her lip till she tasted the salty blood, "Please…" she trailed off.

Aang's eyes slowly opened; seeing her face a smile slowly graced his lips. "Ka-Kat--" he took a shuddering breath, gasped and laid still. Katara screamed. Aang couldn't have died! Katara closed her eyes and sobbed harder then ever, clutching Aang to her chest.

That's when she heard a gasp. Katara's eyes sprang open again, as she pulled him away from her. "AANG!" He smiled took a deep breath and whispered his eyes slowly closing again,

"It's ok, don't be afraid," Katara cut him off with a hug.

"What do you mean?! How can I not be afraid when the person I love most in the whole world is DIEING right in front of me?!?! And I can't even do anything about it!" Katara sobbed, confused, upset, and frustrated.

Aang gave her a sad look and whispered, knowing he didn't have much time left, "you mustn't be afraid, or the transfer won't work."

* * *

A/N ooooooooooooo soooooo what do you think?!? I have now typed all of the written story so far…. L which means I need to find a way around this stupid writers block! Don't worry the stories not over yet… review on your way out… it might help me out of the writers block…

I'd like to thank the 28 out of the 1183 people who reviewed! Thanks most of you who reviewed for more then 1 chapter!

Sasharu, Tokkalover, God'sboxer777, Kataang4ever117, Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera, nutshak, DuHSPaZZiNGFeL, vanillaliles, christron2010, Moons Fire, tigerlily1234, hlabar98, reconrox….

And I would especially like to thank Aangsfan who reviewed for 3 of the 4 chapters, and most of all Aangs fangirl1214 who reviewed for ALL of them thanks so much I really appreciate it!!

More to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Hey Hey! Guess what! I'm back! It's been a while since I last updated but I couldn't get over a dang writers block! But I got over it and I'm sad to say but this story is now complete oh well it will have a sequel! ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: no I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender… or Aang and Katara would have kissed already… and not on the cheek… and Toph and Sokka would have kissed already to :)

* * *

"T-Transfer?" Katara sobbed, "what transfer? What's that supposed to mean?" she looked down at the boy she loved confused. "I-I don't understand." 

"It's alright to be confused, just don't be afraid," Aang whispered, taking a deep breath, "souls can tell if your afraid to let them intertwine." Katara blinked, lip quivering as she slowly understood what he was talking about.

"Intertwine? Wait…" Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration, "wait! When Iroh and them tried to get me to leave I felt a pain in my stomach, I got really scared and it stopped almost instantly. W-was th-that your s-spirit trying to twine w-with mine?" she stuttered, realization dawning on her. "Th-the only reason your still alive is because I was afraid to accept your spirit?" Aang nodded slowly, fear showing in his eyes as he saw her eyes light up. "Then there's still a way to sa-"

"No," he said, "no matter what I will die, my spirit will just move on to the spirit world if you don't accept it." He took a shuddering breath.

"M-move on? Like leave?" Katara's eyes grew wide, as she gasped, "so if I don't let them twine together you'll b-be gone? Forever?"

Aang nodded, "yes, I'll b-be g-gone f-f-forever." He gasped, trying to hold on to life for as long as possible, until there souls could twin together. "You just need to let your fears go."

"Ok, I think I understand, but, Aang?"

"huh?"

"Remember, I love you." with that Katara let all of her fears leave her, all of her worries vanished as she felt a dull burn in her stomach, but it wasn't the sharp pain from before, on the contrary it was just a warm feeling, a wonderful feeling.

"I-I love y-you t-to…" Aang trailed off, the light leaving his eyes as his spirit left his body and twined with hers. Katara looked down at the young boy, and smiled, which even on his death bed made him smile to.

"Forever?"

"Forever and beyond." as he said it the light left his eyes completely, Katara felt one sharp pain, then Aang died. Katara sighed sadly, as the warm feeling came back but then a second latter it left. 'we are now one…' Katara smiled as his voice rang in her ear. 'will anyone be able to hear you?' she asked in her head as she looked down at her lovers dead body.

'No, only you because to them I'm just in your head, but I'm still hear, always and forever, just like I promised.'

"Aang, the Avatar, the last airbender, a lover, but most importantly, a friend, you will always be in our hearts." the preacher said as he laid the roses on Aang's grave. 'It's nice to know how much people actually care about me.' Katara heard Aang's voice echo through her ears. 'of course there upset, you were the avatar for goodness sakes!'

Katara heard a sob ad looked over, what she saw made her bit her lip in frustration at the fact that she couldn't help her friend and brother, Toph was sobbing quietly into Sokka's chest, and tears were running down the warriors cheeks. It killed her to see them so upset, 'I wish it could have been different.' Aang's voice sighed. 'so do I, so do I.'

Two months after the battle, and Aang's death Katara visited his grave. But she wasn't upset, she was the exact opposite, she was more then happy. 'Aang?' she asked in her head, sitting down in front of his gravestone. 'yes?' came the reply, 'how long have you known I was--' 'Ever since my soul and yours became one.'

Katara smiled, then snorted. 'Why didn't you tell me when you found out?!' 'Because I wanted you to find out on your own.' His voice laughed, 'Come on, it would have spoiled the special ness of it!'

Katara laughed and placed a hand on her stomach, 'but I would have expected it! Oh well, one question though,' 'hmmm?' he asked. Katara felt another presence on top of her hand, and someone's arms around her waist. 'what's it going to be? A boy or a girl?'

'How do you feel about… two girls?' Katara's eyes widened 'TWINS?!?' she yelled in her head. She heard a soft chuckle the sounded like the wind, 'what you don't like the idea of twins?' Katara rolled her eyes, 'it's not that it's just, I'm going to be _HUGE_ before there born!' she whined to the spirit that now held on to her, hugging her like the wind.

'At least there's one good thing about this,' Aang's spirit said. 'oh? And what's that?' she asked him. 'at least you and Toph will both be big at the same time and you'll be able to make each other feel better,'

'WHAT?!?! Toph's pregnant to?!?' Aang laughed, 'what? I can't visit my other friends to? Yea she's pregnant, she's only three weeks along so she doesn't know yet, but she will soon enough, until then keep your eye on her, don't let her try to many hard earth bending exercises… we don't want her to hurt the baby now do we? Also I'm sure Sokka will be ecstatic when he finds out.' 'I'm sure he will be… he's the one who impregnated her I presume?' 'Yepp.'

"KATARA!!" Katara heard someone scream her name, 'looks like you won't need to look after her after all', she spun around and came face to face with Sokka, who looked bursting with pride. "Katara! Katara! You'll never guess what Toph just told me!" Katara smirked, Sokka didn't seem to notice though, "I'm going to be a DAD!!"

"Wow, Toph's pregnant to?" Katara asked with a smirk as Sokka's mouth dropped and Aang's laughter blowing around her with the wind.

"Y-your p-pregnant?" he stuttered totally confused. "Who's the father of it?! Who's the bastard who thinks he can impregnate my sister?!?!" he yelled, and Aang laughed, though Sokka could not hear it.

Katara sighed, "Yes I'm pregnant, Aang's the father, and for your FYI I'm having twins, anyways what gives you the right to yell at me when _YOU'RE_ one who got Toph pregnant?!?!" Sokka gulped, he knew he was trapped.

"I'm sorry, It's just… your really pregnant? Let's hope one or _both_ are airbenders." Katara laughed, 'good news they both are airbenders, but also waterbenders.' Aang's spirit whispered softly. 'Wait how can that be?' 'You know i really don't know...'

"Yea… let's hope, and yes… I'm really pregnant."

THE END

* * *

A/N this is the last chapter of this story… but do not worry there WILL be a sequel… at least there will be one when I write it… :) lol thank you to all of my loyal reviewers :) I really appreciate it. review on your way out! Thank you!! 


End file.
